Such a generic plug-in connector is known from DE 100 51 097 A1.
Furthermore, such a generic plug-in connector is known from US 2005/0202697 A1, wherein the printed circuit board for accommodating the RF contacts is in the form of a flexible printed circuit board.
Since the requirements as regards transmission capacities are becoming ever greater, the length of the RF contacts represents a restricting boundary condition, but the length cannot be shortened as desired since the RF contacts still need to carry out sufficiently great resilient excursion movements in order to compensate for tolerances of the mating plug-in connector and to ensure reliable electrical contact with sufficient contact force.